Camping
by Aryka
Summary: On a pleasant Summer day, 4 people are boredly playing cards, that is, until they decide to go.... CAMPING! YAY! o.O I just realized I've never been camping.
1. Being Bored

Please be kind! This is my first work and I really hope to continue it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camping 

Eliwood, Lyndis, Ninian and Hector were in Castle Pherae, playing a game of Cheat.

"I put down 5 aces!" Hector declared, slamming the cards onto the table.

"CHEAT!" The others yelled.

Hector removed his hands from his ears and glared at his fellow players.

"Ouch! Why'd you have to yell so loud?" Then, he grinned as he flipped over the cards he had played. They were all aces!

"Hey! That's cheating!" Ninian protested, pointing out that there were 2 aces with a diamond on it.

"Oh forget it! Let's do something outdoors!" Lyn said exasperatedly pointing out the window. "The weather's supposed to stay great for the rest of the week, so let's go camping!"

Eliwood grinned fondly at the green-haired girl.

"That seems like a great idea Lyn!"

Ninian jealously noticed how Eliwood had looked at Lyn, and decided to mix things up a bit!

"Hey, why don't we make a bet? We'll all put our names in a hat and choose teams. Then, the team that manages to last the whole week in the woods will be able to dare the other group to do whatever they want!" After she finished, Ninian blushed as she realized that she had just said something that she wouldn't have.

Hector, oblivious to almost everything that went around him when it didn't have to do with battle, agreed whole-heartedly. Lyn and Eliwood looked sceptically at each other and shrugged, seemed interesting…

Lyndis sat in her study, carefully studied her lists and sealed the envelopes inviting some of their other friends to join in the camping.

_---o---o---o---o---o---_

_Let's see… Florina…Check! Wil…Check too! Now who have I forgotten? Hmm... I wonder if it will make I if I send it to… No, that won't work…_

After a while more of muttering, Lyn deemed her list finished, and went to post it in the mail, hoping that her mailmen would travel fast. Unknown to her, as her messenger rode off, a couple of envelopes slipped from his bag… Never to be seen again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thx for reading my first chapter! Before you try to flame me, please remember that this is my first fic and I have no editor!

Well, I don't really care whether or not you flame, but I hope there are some nice comments at least )


	2. The wait begins

Here's a little birthday gift from me! (Today's my birthday! Whoo Hoo! Go St. Patrick's Day!) " Hope you enjoy!

Thanks to the people who reviewed: )It really makes my day when you people review. So keep it up! Also, if you have any suggested pairings, feel free to suggest in your reviews!

Disclaimer: If I owned Fire Emblem or any of its characters, I probably wouldn't be here writing this _fan _fiction, now would I? (Well, Danni is just some random person I made up, but she's not a very important part of the story, so read on!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

And the wait begins!

Hector yawned and lazily waved away a fly. "Hey Lyn, are you _sure_ that was your best messenger?" He asked, and helped himself to a couple of grapes from a bowl. (Eliwood's messengers were busy with other projects, so Lyn had sent her own.) The person in question sighed and looked up from the book in her lap.

"_Yes_, Hector. Danni is the fastest messenger that Caelin can offer. You're just sulking because she beat you in that race last week." After saying that, she promptly returned her gaze to her book while ignoring Hector's loud proclamation of:

"I am **not **sulking!" Eliwood soon intervened, and they began a rather…err… _lively _game of chess.

"Hector! You stole my rook!"

"Did not!"

Lyndis sighed. It didn't seem like she was going to be able to get much reading done. She put down her book and went to find Ninian.

----------------------------

Ninian was sitting in the garden, doing some perfectly girly things (braiding flower crowns to be exact) when she heard the sound of wings overhead. Looking up, she shaded her eyes against the bright summer glare to see two figures, slowly making their way towards her. To her surprise, she realized it was Florina and Fiora, who were evidently coming for the camping trip. Slung on both Pegasi were large saddlebags, no doubt full of supplies. She waved at them, not really expecting an answer, but Florina waved to her at such a rapid pace, she fell right out of her saddle.

"_Ouch!" _Thought Ninian and she winced as Florina crashed down into a tree

"I'm OK!" Florina called cheerfully. "The branches broke my fall!" Ninian sighed and went to help as Fiora navigated the two Pegasisafely to the ground.

When Lyn arrived shortly after, she found Florina looking sheepish as Fiora scolded her. "How many times have I told you to be careful when riding?" The older sister demanded worriedly, plucking a twig from Florina's hair. Florina thought carefully for a moment and then consulted a piece of paper from her pocket. She carefully added a tally mark onto a chart and replied brightly:

"Just today, 325 times!" Ninian and Lyn exchanged a look and sighed. It seemed that Florina was excited about something.

----------------------------

In the study, where the guys were still engaged in their game of chess, Eliwood and Hector heard a loud **THUMP **coming from the garden.

"What was that?" Eliwood got up and headed for the garden. When Hector was sure that Eliwood was gone, he carefully re-arranged the pieces on the board.

"_Checkmate" _He thought, grinning evilly before he too, headed for the gardens.

----------------------------

Florina and co. though, had relocated to Castle Pherae's great hall so that her wounds could be looked at. As Fiora and Lyn carefully lowered her down on some cushions that Ninian had gathered, Eliwood looked for a first-aid kit. There was usually a doctor who could have tended to Florina, but it just so happened that she had gone to visit her sick sister. Everyone, (even Hector, who had just found the main group) jumped in surprise as a shrill voice screamed loudly, "WE'RE HERE!" As Eliwood turned around to see who his visitors were, he grinned.

Serra and Matthew were at the door, Serra waving like a nutso and Matthew struggling under several packs. It was obvious who had been forced to be the pack mule.

"Hello Sir Hector! I hope your days were not too dull without me!" She said brightly, and she gripped his arm in her hand until he gave a girlish scream.

"Not at all!" Hector replied, forcing a smile onto his face. "What made you think that?" As the bishop continued to mug Hector in the background, Lyn greeted their other visitor while Eliwood relieved him of his packs.

"Hey Matthew! What's up with those two?" asked Florina as Matthew dropped onto her cushions with a sigh.

"Don't ask."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Don't be a meanie!"

And so, it went on like that for a while, with Fiora, Ninian, and eventually Lyndis joining in. Eliwood sighed and went to go see how Hector was faring after he had run off in search of his axe. Serra was still after him, holding her staff over her head with an evil grin pasted on her face.

Meanwhile, Matthew gave in to the girls' annoying chants.

"All right! I'll talk!" Matthew sighed and took in a deep breath. "Serra's gone berserk 'cuz Lord Hector said that her hair looked funny. That's all."

"WHAT!" The girls all exclaimed. Matthew expected them to think that it was a trivial matter, but oh, was he **_wrong_**! The girls made a huddle, and Florina ignored her assortment of scratches as they began to whisper things like, "He DARES make fun of a girl's hair!" or "I bet _his _hair colour's fake!"

Matthew quickly made a mental note. You should _not _bad mouth a girl's hair. It could spell doom for you. "

In fact, if not another arrival of a groupparticipants for the camping trip, Hector could have had a hoard of girls running after him. And _not _in a good way.

**_THUMP THUMP THUMP_**

Serra stopped whacking Hector with her staff and tilted her head to one side, as if she was concentrating on a certain sound.

"…Could it be?" Serra nearly squealed in excitement.

"What are you talking about, Serra?" Hector rubbed the enormous bump on his head.

Eliwood decided then that it was time to open the large wooden door to see who it was.

"_The moment of truth." _He thought, and swung it open. Beyond the door were Pricilla, Raven, Lucius, and Erk. Eliwood had opened the door rather unexpectedly, and Raven had raised his hand up, expecting it to land on the wooden door, but instead, he knocked on the top of Eliwood's head. He crumpled onto the floor and Raven let out a sheepish,

"Oops."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh dear! What will happen next? And… Whose invites got lost? You decide! If I get enough feedback from people, I might work it into the story. o

Also, thanks to my _GREAT _big sis who helped me edit this! Without you, it wouldn't actually make that much of a difference, but it's still great to know that the grammer is almost perfect. : )

Please read and review! 3 (And wish me Happy Birthday!) >o 


End file.
